Certain accessories of a vehicle, such as a rain sensor assembly or imaging sensor assembly, typically are mounted tight against an interior surface of a windshield or window. This is required in some cases to maintain a desired distance between a light emitter/light sensor and the interior surface of the windshield, and/or to optically or thermally couple the component to the windshield, and/or to substantially seal the component at the windshield to prevent dust, dirt, smoke or other contaminants from affecting the component. However, as a result of this requirement, the accessory module assembly must be sufficiently rigid to apply and maintain a suitable force to the various components in order to maintain the components or accessories in intimate contact with the windscreen. As a result, the module assembly has little or no resilience, and is thus not generally capable of slight deformations to closely follow the contour of the windscreen.
It is also desired to provide a blacked out area or ceramic frit region in areas where such accessories are mounted at the windshield, in order to enhance the appearance of the vehicle. Therefore, an aperture or port may have to be formed in the frit layer for the camera or image sensor to be aligned with. However, the frit layer then may include the port or aperture even for vehicles where the camera-based or other accessory is not selected as an option. In order to provide an appropriate frit layer for the camera-based accessory option, the vehicle manufacturer may need to plan or design different frit layers for different options available to the vehicle, which may result in a proliferation of windshields and part numbers for the different optional accessories.